


Small Christmas Moments

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Some Fluff, mulder is in the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Scully is out shopping for Christmas gifts when she gets a call that Mulder has been hospitalized.





	Small Christmas Moments

One day, Scully promises herself, she’s not going to do her Christmas shopping at the last minute. It’s Christmas Eve and she’s rushing through shops, trying to find meaningful gifts. She’s looking at high quality candles she thinks could be perfect for her sister-in-law when the phone rings. She expects to hear her mother’s voice, asking if she’s really going to be there - and on time. Who Scully doesn’t expect is a hospital nurse, asking if she knows one Fox Mulder.

All she can do is listen. Accident. Injuries, plural. Hospital. A few days at least. While she listens, she stares at the tiny decorative Christmas trees on display. 50 percent off, the sign reads as the colorful lights blink at her, begging her to buy one.

“I’ll be right there,” she says into her phone, already on her way mentally. She picks up the candles for Tara and one of the small Christmas trees. Just in case.

She’s seen Mulder in just about every state of distress. Somehow she’s never prepared. Her shopping bags slip from her hands in her need to touch him. Abrasions cover his arms, one or two are on his face, and his head is bandaged up. Scully’s hand is shaking as she takes his, softly squeezing it. Mulder’s eyes open.

“Hey.” His voice sounds as if he’s smoked a whole packages of cigarettes, drowned a whole bottle of whiskey.

“Mulder, what did you do?” He attempts to grin, but winces. Scully doesn’t let go of his hand as she looks for his chart. A doctor walks into the room that same moment.

“Are you Dr. Scully?” He reaches out to shake her hand. Scully nods.

“What happened to him?”

“Well, Mr. Mulder is a hero.”

“Excuse me?”

“He threw himself in front of a speeding car to save a little girl. She’s only got a few scratches. Her mother called it a Christmas miracle.” Scully looks at Mulder, whose eyes have slipped shut again. He’s breathing evenly. Her Mulder, a hero. She smiles.

“Is he going to be-”

“Oh he’s going to be fine. A few cracked ribs, a concussion, some benign wounds. We’re going to keep him here for a few days, but he’ll be as good as new. Stay as long as you like.” The doctor leaves them alone. Scully pulls up a chair, the metal scraping over the floor and waking Mulder again.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a truck.”

“I was told it was a car.”

“Potato, potahto.”

“You have to stay here for a couple of days.” Scully’s heart breaks for him. It’s Christmas after all.

“I hear the food is quite good here. Don’t worry about me, Scully.” But how can she not worry about him? She’s been doing it ever since he’s become her partner. He’s her friend. Her best friend. There’s no way she’s not going to worry about him.

“I’m sorry you have to spend Christmas here. I know how much you hate hospitals.”

“As long as the little girl is fine.”

“She is, thanks to you. You’re a hero.”

“Hm, Scully.” This time he doesn’t wince when he grins.

“You are.” She touches his arm, making sure to stay clear of his abrasions.

“You should be with your family. What time is it anyway? How long did I sleep?” He tries to sit up and Scully stops him with a hand on his chest.

“Don’t, Mulder. Don’t worry about anything.”

“It’s Christmas. You love Christmas, Scully. You have to be with your family.”

“I will be.” I already am, she thinks. Mulder is family, too. She doubts he’d understand right now. “Maybe I can sneak in some of my mom’s cooking tomorrow. I know how much you hate hospital food.”

“You’ve got to stop doing that.” Mulder is looking at her, smiling tiredly. He won’t be awake much longer.

“What?” She asks gently, smoothing his blanket.

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.” His smile turns into a bright, crazy grin.

“Mulder, you’re high.” Scully looks at his chart to cover up her blush. Reading the long list of painkillers they have him on, she’s surprised he’s lucid at all. He’s as high as a kite.

“Still the truth. Wanna kiss you when I’m not high, too. Just makes it easier to admit it.” He won’t remember any of this tomorrow. But Scully will. She smiles at him, touches his cheek.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, all right?” He nods, his eyes only half open. “Merry Christmas, Mulder.” As she leans over to kiss his cheek, she remembers her impulse buy.

“I have something for you.”

“A gift?” He mumbles.

“Something like that.” She rummages through her bag until she finds it. Scully pushes the button at the bottom of the small Christmas tree and it starts blinking in lazy red and green colors. “Now you have a Christmas tree.”

“I have everything I need.” His eyes close and his breathing quickly evens. Scully watches him a moment longer, wishes she didn’t have to leave. She leans over and waits, wants to make sure. When she’s certain he’s asleep, she touches her lips to his, briefly. As she leaves, she hopes he’ll have beautiful dreams.


End file.
